peacefandomcom-20200223-history
Yosy Flug
Yosy Flug :增進航程 :zēng jìn háng chéng :(to enhance/aid flight) ::::Lighting The Chilloom ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ :each and every child in our family ... :(the one stemming in unbroken line from adam) :is bestowed at birth with the hereditary title "ssp&u" :(ssp&u = someone special, precious and unique) :though only few remember and live up to it. :so, dear companions, please keep in mind that - :whether we remember it or not - all are entitled :to this title fully since the day we are born. :bear it humbly yet in pride. :~ yosy ~ :Humble Pride :謙遜自豪 qiān xùn zì háo :(humble, yielding, sense of honor) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ * * * * * Lost Rembrandt resurfaces! * * * * * ---- Star/Shield of Yosy :hi friends, this is "the star (or shield) of yosy", :which i draw usually as a one line, and use as my :signature, since teenage days. i drew it then as a :response to the "star of david". it is meant to :represent the seven senses (the seventh sense, and :most important one, is the sense of humor). :this beautiful design was executed by our gifted :friend, ts, just as i envisioned it. this is my logo. :_()_ :yosy ---- Crusty Garden The Papalagi Statue of Living Rasta Deity with favorite stone chillom (Cannizarro Park London) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Walker, your footsteps are the road, and nothing more. Walker, there is no road, The road is made by walking. Walking you make the road, and turning to look behind you see the path you never again will step upon. Walker, there is no road, only foam trails on the sea. ~ Antonio Machado ~ (Border of a Dream: Selected Poems, translated by Willis Barnstone, 2004) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Ever since Beloved, Ever since Your grace removed My heart’s Hard shell of “me�? All my eyes behold Wherever and whenever Everyone I face Is Totally Enlightened ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ nothing "I" Have nothing… Nothing to attack Nothing to achieve Nothing to maintain Nothing to forgive; Nothing to expect Nothing to believe. No one to defend And no cause to grieve… Only This Living moment Has What appears As "Me". ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ bless you, most beloved, for inspiring the words of the wise which taught me to discard all words and ideas like thorns removing thorns. . . and after to melt to dissolve and disappear within your liberating and all containing laughter bless you oh beloved, bless you a million times for revealing to the simple what is concealed forever from the intelligent and clever. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ In god's infinite mercy The holy book of books Is being written Always So That the blind Can read it The deaf Can hear it And it's scent Can pervade The anosmic's Being It is hidden Yet revealed In the silence Of the dervish's emptied heart It is Water upon water It is Love Becoming Forget your books, ya Yosy, Stick with me, And dance! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ i looked for the seeker within and without. searched for him everywhere. and found no trace of "me"... only the echoes of friend's laughter rippling through empty space. all is he! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ On the road (friends manifest) My friend, the traveler Remember We are here, Hidden under various disguises, Posted As guards, guides and companions Along your life's journey, Waiting To give you assistance To extend a helping hand To provide succor. We are But a reflection of your virtues Manifesting in time Of necessity. Savings Placed by your forgotten Selfless deeds In the inexhaustible Divine Treasure-house. Yours for the taking When the need arises. We are The friend Of friends Whose face is always hidden Yet ever revealed In the silent smile Of your heart, In the caress of the wind, In the soothing coolness of spring water. And the secret is That Forgetting yourself You too Are one Of Us. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ---- Please also consider visiting: The Papalagi - Surrender - The Hsinhsinming -10 Ox Herding Pictures - Visual Haiku - Shamanism